


Прикосновение

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок размышляет о руках Джима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105732) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> ПОВ Спока. Хронологически после "В поисках Спока".

Я смотрю на его пальцы, на широкие ладони и ощущаю бурлящую под кожей силу. Я видел эти руки сжатыми в кулаки, видел их напряженными, противостоящими препятствиям, со вздутыми жилами.

Я видел, как они гладят лошадь: одного прикосновения достаточно, чтобы обуздать природную дикость, унять дрожь в ее боках. Его руки властны и нежны в одно и тоже время - парадокс, подлежащий длительному изучению.

Я видел, как его пальцы вжимаются в стекло, словно пытаясь удержать саму Смерть. Настойчивые, они цепляются за разделяющий нас барьер в мольбе, на которую я не властен ответить.

Но сейчас между нами нет барьера.

Его пальцы касаются меня, как пустынный ветер касается песка: меняя меня каждым прикосновением.


End file.
